Sonidos Nocturnos
by selakama
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto comparten un departamento de paredes muy finas, tanto como para que Sasuke pueda escuchar al otro gemir cuando se toca a sí mismo. "Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba por caer en brazos de Morfeo un extraño ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad." One shot- Sasunaru, Lemon


Era un fría noche de invierno y las calles de Japón se encontraban totalmente deshabitadas. Sasuke acababa de terminar su turno como repartidor en la pizzería Onni-chan's.

-Nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke- Saludó con una sonrisa el dueño del lugar.

-Si, como sea, hasta el lunes- Respondió el pelinegro en un intento fallido de parecer amable.

_Estúpido frío, _se dijo para sí mismo, cuando salió a la vereda y el aire helado chocó contra su rostro. Llevaba un grueso abrigo que al menos lo mantendría tibio el resto del camino, _pero no lo suficiente, _pensó a medida que andaba por las calles; lo había tomado del guardarropa de Naruto, pues no había tenido tiempo de buscar uno propio al volver de las clases en la facultad. Caminó las diez cuadras que separaban su lugar de trabajo con el departamento que ocupaba con el Uzumaki lo más rápido que las entumecidas piernas se lo permitieron.

Al llegar a casa golpeó la puerta, pero nadie atendió, lo que lo llevó a pensar que Naruto aún no estaba allí, revolvió torpemente sus bolsillos hasta encontrar las llaves y por fin pudo entrar. Se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó en un rincón, luego se deshizo del abrigo y lo lanzó hacia el sofá.

Decidió tomar una ducha rápida ya que aún su cuerpo ansiaba el calor, así que se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua caliente.

Naruto ingresó a casa, observó las zapatillas de Sasuke acomodadas de forma correcta en una esquina y el abrigo tendido en el sofá e inmediatamente supo que el pelinegro estaba allí aunque no pudiera verlo, por lo que quitó su propio calzado y lo buscó.

-¿Sasuke?- llamó a la habitación de éste pero no hubo respuesta.

-Aquí estoy-Contestó, al cabo de unos segundos, una voz apagada proveniente del baño-Me estoy duchando-Agregó.

-Ah...está bien, solo quería que supieras que ya estoy en casa-Dijo el rubio y luego marchó a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomó su bolso de la facultad y se dispuso a leer el nuevo capítulo por estudiar. Sabía que tenía bastante tiempo a solas, ya que, el pelinegro tardaba demasiado en la ducha. _¿Qué hacía allí? _era lo que, de vez en cuando, Naruto se preguntaba. _¿Acaso le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo debajo del agua? ¿Se daba doble shampoo? _No, Sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas. Realmente el rubio no sabía que era lo que ocurría en ese cuarto. Bueno, o tal vez si sabía... (You know what I mean :3).

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de excitación recorrerlo, al imaginar a su amigo debajo del agua, tocándose a sí mismo y emitiendo sordos gemidos. _¡Baka! !Deja de pensar esas cosas de una vez!, _se reprendió y trató de concentrase en el libro de texto, aunque esto le fue imposible hasta el momento en el que escuchó el chirrido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, y los pasos de Sasuke, que indicaban que había terminado de bañarse... o que había terminado con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Un par de horas más tarde decidieron cenar, para variar prepararon ramen (-.-) Se sentaron frente a la televisión y comenzó un Reallity Show barato que Sasuke odiaba pero, para ahorrarse una discusión con su tonto compañero de piso, veía de todas formas. Ambos acabaron la comida rápidamente pero se quedaron allí hasta que el programa finalizó. Luego, sin más, cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Ya en su habitación el pelinegro encendió el ordenador y revisó su cuenta de Facebook. Para variar no había nada interesante, algunas notificaciones sin importancia y publicaciones de personas que no tenían más que hacer que divulgar su vida en una red social. El aburrimiento lo hizo su presa en pocos minutos y prefirió dormir. Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba por caer en brazos de Morfeo un extraño ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una característica fundamental del departamento era que las paredes eran EXTREMADAMENTE finas por lo que Sasuke podía oír todo a través de ellas, como por ejemplo, cuando su compañero caminaba, abría la ventana, o, simplemente, le sonaba el despertador. _Por eso el alquiler es tan barato, _dedujo el Uchiha al cabo de unas semana de haberse instalado.

Hizo silencio para escuchar mejor. Los sonidos se parecían a... ¿respiraciones? O tal vez... ¿gemidos? ¿Acaso eran gemidos? Si, definitivamente lo eran y no era cualquier gemido, sino gemidos de placer y fue gracias a las paredes EXTREMADAMENTE finas que cayó en la cuenta de que los ruidos provenían del cuatro contiguo, el de Naruto.

La sorpresa lo golpeó como una bofetada, nunca había escuchado nada parecido viniendo de la habitación del Uzumaki, pero se tranquilizó a si mismo diciéndose: _en unos diez minutos se callará_.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y los sonidos no cesaban por lo que el verdadero problema pasó a ser que la situación lo estaba excitando, esto, por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo enfurecerse y no soportó más.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de gemir como una puta?!- Sasuke irrumpió en la otra habitación con un portazo.

-¡Q- Qué haces aquí!- Gritó Naruto mientras hacía malabares para subirse los pantalones- ¡Y no me llames puta, pedazo de basura!- Vociferó nuevamente, levantándose de la cama y acercándose para enfrentarlo.

-Si no quieres que lo haga cállate de una vez, ¡no me dejas dormir!- Dijo indignado el moreno.

-¡Quién te crees para entrar en mi cuarto de esa forma!-

-¡Quién te crees para no dejarme dormir!-

-Pues estás equivocado porque… - Cortó la frase a la mitad y su mirada se desvió de la cara del pelinegro.

-Estoy equivocado en qué- Inquirió el otro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, dando por hecho que el rubio se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Sasuke, tu estas…- Interrumpió otra vez la frase.

-¡Mierda! ¿Eres retrasado o qué? ¡¿No puedes decir una frase completa?!- Exclamó cabreado el otro.

-Estás… duro- Afirmó Naruto con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?- un gesto de confusión se apoderó del rostro del moreno.

-Tu… Allí abajo- Aclaró el rubio, señalando la entrepierna de su amigo.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se ruborizaron como nunca nadie pensó que podía ocurrir, al mismo tiempo que intentaba, pero no conseguía, armar una frase coherente. De pronto, Naruto, se encontró con la mirada clavada en los boxers de éste. Trató de apartarla pero le fue imposible, era como si una extraña fuerza le obligara a verlo. Y, por segunda vez en el día, sintió esa punzada de excitación recorrerlo desde el cabello hasta los pies.

-Y-Yo… No es lo que tú crees, es solo que-Enmudeció cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¿Así que mis gemidos te ponen caliente?-Preguntó con un poco de arrogancia.

-¿Qué? No, ya te dije que no es lo que crees-Enfocó la mirada en el piso.

-Ah… Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debería creer?-Dijo sutilmente, mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-Y-Yo no… ¿¡qué mierda estás haciendo?!-Chilló Sasuke cuando sintió la presión de la mano de Naruto encima de su ropa interior.

-Mmm, estás muy...-Buscó la palabra correcta-alterado-se decidió, a la vez que palpaba un poco más la masculinidad del otro.

-Ya déjame estúpido, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-Masculló.

-Quiero ayudarte con tu "problema"-Resaltó la última palabra-Es justo, creo que fue por mi culpa, ¿no?-

-No quiero que me ayudes con na- Paró de hablar ya que Naruto lo había besado.

Al principio luchó para liberarse, pero el rubio lo sostenía de manera tal, que no podía lograrlo. Un beso furtivo. Tan solo un toque de labios, pero esto hizo que la erección del moreno aumentase y se sintiera con ganas de más, por lo que, luego de unos empujones, o intento de ellos, se quedó quieto y pareció ceder.

Naruto le mordisqueó el labio inferior durante unos segundos, pidiéndole sin palabras que abriera la boca, hasta que el pelinegro, por fin, lo hizo. Introdujo su lengua para degustarlo, sabía a pasta de dientes con gusto a menta y a nada más que Sasuke. Se sorprendió de que no le hubiera propinado una buena golpiza al tocarlo por primera vez. En cambio, cuando lo había besado ya no tenía escapatoria, pues el ojiazul, sin perder el tiempo, lo había sujetado.

Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil, con los brazos a los costados, entretanto su amigo exploraba la húmeda cavidad, a lo sumo, respondía con lengüetazos esporádicos que no hacían más que alterar al otro. Éste, deslizó las manos por las nalgas de Sasuke y lo atrajo contra sí, logrando que ambas durezas se encontraran por sobre la tela, para comenzar a frotarse.

Un leve suspiro escapó de la boca del pelinegro a la vez que su compañero lo tragaba, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió a medida que la fricción iba en aumento y por primera vez, desde que toda esta locura había comenzado, se sintió relajado y devolvió el beso vorazmente al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el dorado cabello. El beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, las lenguas entrelazadas, el choque de los dientes y el frote de las entrepiernas se convertía en una combinación peligrosa. _¿Por qué carajos estoy haciendo esto? _se cuestionaba mentalmente Sasuke, _yo no soy gay,_ se reprendía. _¿Entonces por qué lo haces? _Preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza. _No lo sé, _concluyó finalmente.

_Sabe tan bien, _pensaba ahora, Naruto, _¿cuánto tiempo estuve fantaseando con que algo como esto sucediera? _Se dijo a sí mismo. _Demasiado, _dedujo segundos más tarde.

El ojiazul se separó de su amigo solo un momento, el necesario para empujarlo hacia la cama y sentarse a horcajadas de él. Siguió besándolo desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que, con las yemas de los dedos, acariciaba el torso desnudo. Luego de unos minutos apartó sus labios de los de Uchiha, le depositó un suave beso en la mandíbula y atacó su cuello, succionando y lamiendo tanto como para dejar una visible marca. Llevó sus labios hasta uno de sus pezones y lo chupó duramente logrando dejarlo erecto. Con el otro repitió el proceso, solo que lo hizo con los dedos, pellizcándolo, y más tarde con la boca. Logró conseguir varios jadeos del moreno que comenzaba a sudar frío y cerraba los ojos en señal de satisfacción.

Al ver la obvia aceptación de las caricias, Naruto finalizó la tortura a los pezones y llevó su mano, lentamente, hasta el elástico de los calzoncillos de Sasuke. Jugó un poco con él, tironeándolo, y posteriormente metió sus dedos dentro, en busca de su miembro.

-N-No... No hagas eso- Hablaba entrecortado, Sasuke.

-Ya te dije cuáles son mis intenciones, pero si realmente no quieres...- Decía sarcásticamente el rubio a medida que lo tomaba entre sus dedos y ejercía presión.

-Na- Naruto...!- Jadeó fuertemente.

-No quieres que pare, ¿cierto?- Interrogó.

No hubo respuesta, lo que el rubio tomó como un rotundo "No". Envolvió su mano alrededor del sexo, esta vez con más confianza y comenzó a masturbarlo pausadamente, desde la raíz hasta la punta, notando el líquido pre-seminal comenzar a escurrirse por ella. Con la otra mano masajeó suavemente los testículos y debajo de ellos, arrancándole varios de esos "gemidos de puta", como los llamaba Sasuke.

-Mmmh...Mmh.. Ahh-Trataba de contenerse.

La fricción se volví más intensa con el correr de los minutos, y a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, Sasuke, sentía el orgasmo construirse en su interior. El rubio acercó la nariz y la clavó en el cuello de su amante mientras aspiraba el aroma de su piel en grandes inhalaciones.

El pelinegro se encontraba al borde del éxtasis cuando notó que Naruto, repentinamente, liberaba su miembro y se apartaba. Una parte de sí, la correcta, fría y engreída, se dijo: _Al fin me deja en paz el muy idiota,_ aunque luego su parte lujuriosa y exigente, la que había permanecido escondida durante tanto tiempo, reclamaba _No te detengas, ¿¡por qué te detienes?!_

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y nuevamente se encontraba tieso como una momia. Recostado y completamente sometido al control del de cabellos dorados. La sensación le gustó. Se hallaba, por primera vez en su vida, experimentando un sentimiento de pequeñez e inexperiencia y realmente le gustaba. El ojiazul se quitó la ropa interior con destreza, había comenzado a molestarle. Observó al moreno que se mostraba totalmente dominado y supo que podría hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera. Decidió separarle las piernas y posicionarse entre ellas de manera que sus penes quedaran juntos. En cuanto hicieron contacto la humedad y el calor se mezclaron y suspiros escaparon de los respectivos labios. Comenzó nuevamente con el restriego, esta vez fomentado por Sasuke, que movía las caderas al ritmo de las de Naruto, en busca de su propio placer. Finalmente, el rubio, tomó los ambos miembros, con una sola mano, e inició la tarea de masajearlos enteramente, casi de manera torpe y frenética, en una carrera por alcanzar el orgasmo, que no se hizo esperar demasiado después de algunos toques más.

-...Na-Naruto... Para, voy a... ¡Aghhh!- Decía entrecortado Sasuke.

-Ahh... ¡Nghh!- Gimió Naruto de manera gutural.

El líquido blanco chorreó por la mano del rubio y se derramó en el vientre del pelinegro cuando acabaron juntos, liberando los gemidos reprimidos que inundaron la habitación. Naruto se recostó encima de Sasuke durante un instante, aunque el último lo apartó casi de inmediato, haciéndolo rodar a un costado. No comprendió el por qué y se dispuso a cuestionarlo, pero pronto sintió la somnolencia invadirlo, por lo que el comportamiento perdió importancia. Quedó recostado boca arriba, y esta vez fue él quien cerró los ojos. Estaba entrando en la ensoñación cuando percibió el toque de su amigo, ligeros roces producidos por las puntas de los dedos, que le ocasionaron cosquillas en el estómago. Los ágiles dígitos lo recorrieron por el pecho para detenerse en los pezones y acariciarlos de una manera casi imperceptible, lo que lo volvió aún más excitante.

Acercó sus labios a la piel del Uzumaki, y se percató de que olía delicioso; no era ningún olor en particular, solo a Naruto y tal vez a jabón. El tacto fue sedoso y cálido. Le apeteció recorrer más. Se paseó por todo el pecho, con parsimonia, para finalmente, llegar al cuello, e imitar las acciones de su amante. Tomó la mano de Naruto, todavía cubierta de semen, en la suya, lamiéndola ávidamente, sin dejar rastro alguno de la combinación de sus sustancias. Primero la palma, luego los dedos y más tarde entre medio de ellos.

Con mordiscos y lengüetazos, se dirigió al vientre, demorándose en el ombligo. Empujó su lengua dentro y alrededor de éste cuando observó la erección del rubio creciendo otra vez. Los deseos lo llevaron por delante y ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía cuando sujetó el miembro entre sus manos y le dio una lamida. Se percató de el estremecimiento que le había causado a su amante, lo que lo incitó a continuar y dio una segunda lamida, a la que acompañó otro sobresalto.

-¡Ahh!...Mmmh...-Suspiraba entrecortado Naruto.

Lo engulló por completo, acción que nuevamente le arrancó un jadeo notable a su amigo. Le gustaba ser dominado, pero, lógicamente, y sólo por ser Sasuke Uchiha, prefería dominar. El control le daba poder, y el poder, la oportunidad de hacer su voluntad; la situación realmente le sirvió, quería castigar a Naruto por todas las estupideces que le había hecho pasar esa noche, por hacerlo ver ese horrible Reallity Show, por no haberlo ayudado con los platos, por abrirle el agua mientras se duchaba, cosa que hacía a menudo, y tal quizá hasta por los molestos gemidos, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso le hubiera molestado. En realidad, quería castigarlo por haberlo inducido a tener sexo con él, ¿y qué mejor forma de castigarlo que con placer? El sentimiento lo impulsó a estimular a su compañero hasta que se corriese en su boca, pero nuevamente la vocecita habló en su cabeza: _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, IDIOTA?! ¡Esto es lo más gay que podrías hacer! ¿De verdad quieres que te llene la boca con esa mierda?_ Dudó. Se le cruzó por la cabeza abandonarlo todo en ese instante, pero el solo sonido de la voz de Naruto rogando: -Sa-Sasuke, no te detengas...-fue lo que lo sacó de sus cabales.

Utilizando la lengua, exploró el glande en toda su extensión y en todos los lugares posibles. Le agradó el tacto suave y el calor que ocupó su boca. Llegó a la punta, la cual lamió minuciosamente, para luego succionar con los labios, de un modo más brusco. Se apartó un segundo con el objetivo de distinguir el sabor del pre-semen al relamerse. Y si, como era de esperarse, le gustó.

Lo introdujo de nuevo en su boca, esta vez hasta el fondo, chupando deseosamente. Al principio de manera calma, para, después, hacerlo más rudamente. Succionaba con destreza, tocando puntos estratégicos que hicieron al rubio gemir sonoramente. Comenzó a mecerse en la boca del moreno, y le jaló del cabello para que lo devorara aún más, su cuerpo vibraba de forma intensa cuando llegó al clímax por segunda vez.

El líquido viscoso y caliente llenó la boca de Sasuke, trató de tragarlo todo como si de agua se tratara, pero inevitablemente, algo de ello resbaló por sus comisuras, regalando al rubio una imagen extremadamente provocativa, que lo llevó a incorporarse, todavía tambaleante por el reciente orgasmo, con el propósito de limpiar los labios del Uchiha con su propia boca y probarse a sí mismo. Posteriormente, entrelazaron sus lenguas y dieron rienda suelta a las caricias. Las traviesas manos de Sasuke estrujaron con fiereza las nalgas y muslos del rubio, hasta atreverse a encontrar su entrada, sobre la que, dulcemente, trazó pequeños círculos a fin de que se dilatase. La piel de gallina envolvió el cuerpo del rubio y se advirtió un resoplido aislado cuando sintió la intromisión del índice dentro de él. Lo movió con delicadeza, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente amplio como para introducir otro, al que le siguió uno más, e inició la tarea de follarlo con los dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos de su interior de forma indiscriminada. Su erección estaba a reventar, y ya no podía contenerse más, cuando para su alivio, Naruto suplicó descaradamente: -Sa-Sasuke... Mételo, p-por favor...- Al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Ante la petición, se posicionó en la entrada del ojiazul, y lo penetró con un certero movimiento. Escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo entero al verse envuelto en la calidez y humedad de Naruto. De pronto sintió la arrolladora necesidad de moverse, y, casi impulsivamente, embistió el bronceado trasero del Uzumaki. Ambos jadearon fuertemente, uno de gozo y otro de dolor.

-¿E-Estás bien?-Preguntó Sasuke, titubeante. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer o decir, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico.

-Si...-Naruto contestó casi en un susurro-...Continúa -Ordenó, atrayendo los labios de Sasuke hacia los suyos, para besarlo un desenfreno y pasión nunca antes visto,y dándole a entender que se callara.

El choque de sus bocas fue el factor desencadenante de la fogosidad sin fin del pelinegro. Sus caderas comenzaron un lento balanceo que se intensificó al punto de volverse frenético, logrando descubrir "ése" lugar exacto en el rubio que lo hizo delirar de satisfacción. Golpeó el punto, de forma salvaje, conduciéndolos al delirio. Tomó en su mano el miembro de Naruto y lo masturbó intensamente, haciéndolo sentir mejor que nunca. Respiraban el mismo aire, aún con los labios pegados, cuando Sasuke habló con voz rasposa y agitada: -Naru-Naruto... Voy a correrme... Dentro de ti- Musitó la ultima parte de la frase a duras penas.

-Hazlo...-Le permitió el rubio.

Lo penetró otro par de veces, pero las estocadas fueron violentas y seguras. Naruto no pudo contenerse más, y se derramó sobre su propio vientre y en la mano de Sasuke, hundiendo las uñas en la carne de su espalda hasta dejarla irritada. El pelinegro, al notar la repentina contracción de las paredes del rubio, producida por el orgasmo, también cayó en el éxtasis, viniéndose en su interior. Lo colmó con su semilla, que brotaba de forma abundante, logrando que una avalancha de sensaciones arrasara con el ojiazul, quien se sintió completo y rebosante de satisfacción. El moreno se desplomó en el pecho de su amante, y trató de aquietar la respiración, antes de salir del interior del otro. Una vez fuera, se acostó a su lado. Ambos estaban sudados, sonrojados y agotados. Permanecieron así, uno al lado del otro, durante un tiempo, hasta que la ronca voz de Naruto quebró el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió el rubio, como si la pregunta fuese evidente.

-¿Por qué, qué?- Respondió sin comprender Sasuke.

-Por qué tuvimos sexo- Aclaró, con algo de timidez.

-¿Es un chiste, verdad? ¿O eres idiota?- Comenzó a exasperarse el pelinegro.

-No, no. Me refiero a que nunca imaginé que podrías, o más bien, podríamos terminar en algo así- Explicaba.

-Bueno, tú me provocaste- Dijo con un tono de pretexto, mientras clavaba la vista en el techo.

-¡Yo no te provoqué a nada!- Comenzó al alterarse el Uzumaki y se apoyó en su brazo para poder ver a Sasuke al rostro.

-¿Quién gemía tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el edificio? ¿Quién tocó a quién primero?- Saltó a la defensiva.

-Yo te toqué, pero si no hubieras querido, no me hubieras seguido el juego- Remató Naruto.

-Emm...Yo...¡Es tu culpa!- Se defendió como niño pequeño, y apretó los ojos en señal de frustración.

Repentinamente percibió los labios de Naruto, que se unieron con los suyos en un casto beso. Parpadeó instintivamente y se perdió en la mirada del rubio.

-¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?- Se exaltó el moreno.

-Porque te quiero- Confesó Naruto, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en el rostro y se sentaba al borde de la cama, para no observar la reacción de Sasuke. El otro se quedó pasmado, y un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes, lo invadió.

-Yo también- Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Naruto volteó repentinamente, y creyó haber escuchado mal.

-¿También qué?- Quiso asegurarse.

-También te quiero-

Al terminar de pronunciar las palabras se ovilló sobre un costado y dio la espalda al rubio, quien se quedó petrificado ante la impactante declaración. El pelinegro notó el peso hundirse sobre la cama, lo que le advirtió que Naruto se arrimaba. Le plantó un tierno beso en la frente y reconoció: -Ya lo sabía- Antes de levantarse y salir caminando del cuarto. Sasuke estampó su cara contra la almohada, odiándolo y amándolo al mismo tiempo por ser tan engreído.


End file.
